A Change at Haruno High
by TheScene01
Summary: As Morgan finds himself being sent to a school where he can't blend in he finds himself friending the less likely of people. As he finally finds the courage to stand up to his aunt he finds it has a price. But he also discovers that for a friend Sasuke isn't half bad. Full summary inside. Genres may change for certain chapters only.


**A/N: **TheScene01 here. This is my first Naruto story and it's high school based and I'm not gonna lie and say everything I put in here can happen in real life because some of it will be nonsense! Constructive criticism appreciated but please no flames…or ELSE!

**Summary: **As Morgan finds himself being sent to a school where he can't blend in he finds himself friending the less likely of people. As he finally finds the courage to stand up to his aunt he finds it has a price. He finds the road is bumpier than any other one he's taken. As his past keeps coming back to haunt him in his dreams he finds it harder to keep his past and family life a secret. But he finds no matter how big of an ass Sasuke may seem he's not half bad for a friend.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! The only thing in this story that's mine is the plot and my OC Morgan. BTW Morgan is a guy. Yes, that's right Morgan is a unisex name.

**Prologue**

Haruno High

A place where people from many backgrounds and cultures come to gather

A school where future generations come to learn

A place to create a bright and better future

Sasuke just merely looked at the flyer and blinked. Then looked at the man and woman in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said. "I'm not going."

The woman sighed. "Sasuke this school is very promising and will help you get ready to lead the Uchiha Empire. Itachi attended it and it helped him greatly."

"I'm not going," Sasuke replied, stubbornly.

"You will do as you are told! This school will help you when you lead the Uchiha Empire!" his father yelled.

"No!" Sasuke retaliated.

"Your brother went and so will you!" his father screamed and left the room.

"Honestly Sasuke why even try? He always wins." His mother stated.

Sassuke glared.

Haruno High

A place where people from many backgrounds and cultures come to gather

A school where future generations come to learn

A place to create a bright and better future

"What a drag," Shikamaru yawned. "Do I have to go?"

He looked towards the man and woman in front of him.

"Yes," they both answered.

Shikamaru sighed as his mother left the room.

"C'mon, Shikamaru. I know you have no interest in the Mining Corporations but at least try at this school. I didn't think it would be that great first but then came to like the Mining Corporations. Just give it a try." His father sighed.

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed.

Haruno High

A place where people from many backgrounds and cultures come to gather

A school where future generations come to learn

A place to create a bright and better future

The blonde just stared at the flyer.

"Iruka what is this?" Naruto asked the man standing before him.

"I finally saved up enough money to send you to a nice school. So you can have a better future. The school looks promising." Iruka smiled.

"But I don't wanna leave you," Naruto whined.

"Naruto I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here." Iruka said.

"Okay!" Naruto piped up and ran up to his room.

He soon came downstairs with two suitcases and left in a car, waving and yelling goodbye to Iruka.

Haruno High

A place where people from many backgrounds and cultures come to gather

A school where future generations come to learn

A place to create a bright and better future

Chouji smiled as he packed.

"You can't pack food," his butler said.

"But what if they don't have enough food to sustain me?!" Chouji asked.

"Don't worry. We called and made sure that they have enough food and that you can eat two meals instead of one." His mother said.

"Thanks, mom!" Chouji said.

"He is going to be promising when he takes over the food industries we own," his father laughed.

With that their butler loaded all of Chouji's suitcases into the car and Chouji left.

Haruno High

A place where people from many backgrounds and cultures come to gather

A school where future generations come to learn.

A place to create a bright and better future

"Buy cherry blossom perfume! It's one of the best by Yamanaka and lasts hours!" Ino smiles to the camera as the director yells 'cut!' "Done with that now I'm off to the flower shop and to check my schedule. Being a model is so great! If anyone wants me tell them I'm on break!"

The camera man nods as she leaves. He then sighs, "Models…"

A place where people from many backgrounds and cultures come to gather

A school where future generations come to learn

A place to create a bright and better future

"You both will be attending this school to represent the Hyuga business of our chain of hotels. Do not disappoint me and Neji watch over Hinata." Hiashi said.

"Yes, sir," Neji bowed.

"Y-yes, f-father," Hinata also bowed.

"You're both dismissed," he said.

Haruno High

They both straightened and left to go pack.

A place where people from many backgrounds and cultures come to gather

A school where future generations come to learn

A place to create a bright and better future

Sakura helps her mother the principal of Haruno High while looking through the list.

"Nara…Akamichi…Hyuga…Uzumaki…Uchiha…" a smile graces her lips.

"So Itachi's younger brother is attending is he?" her mother asks.

"Yes. I wonder if he'll be happy to see me." She says.

"Shooting high now are we?" her mother asks.

Sakura just smiles and skips off.


End file.
